Young rhino/Main article
The young rhino is a male rhinoceros. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "Beware the Zimwi" At night, Rafiki tells a story about the Zimwi to a group of young Pride Landers, including the young rhino. The young rhino is spooked by the story and becomes especially frightened when he realizes that a full moon is out, the perfect condition for the Zimwi. The group hears a noise, which frightens the young rhino, but it turns out to be Beshte, who is practicing his bellows. After the scare, Rafiki sings "Beware the Zimwi" to the young animals, spooking them. The group then heads off for home, and the young rhino shies away at a strange noise. Kion assures him that it is only the wind and suggests that the young ones sleep together that night. The young rhino agrees, and the young animals head off. Later that night, the young rhino is frightened by rustling in the bushes, and he and his friends flee from their beds. The animals seek out Kion and beg him for help, stating that they have seen the Zimwi. Though doubtful, Kion agrees to track down the monster. "Ono's Idol" The young rhino and Shauku search for their friend, Mtoto, who emerges from a watering hole and sprays them as a surprise. Just then, the friends see a flock of birds overhead, and the young rhino worries that they are vultures. The Lion Guard arrives on the scene and comforts the three friends. Later, the young rhino and Mtoto search for seats at Hadithi's Royal Mud Print Ceremony. They are turned down by a flock of birds, who refuse to let them sit at the front. The young rhino protests that they are Hadithi fans as well, but Mtoto graciously lets the birds keep their seats. "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes" While making hippo lanes, Basi and Beshte hear a young rhino crying for help. They arrive in time to rescue him from Makuu and his float, whom they chastise for not honoring the rule that no animal is to be attacked while trying to cross the Flood Plains after a rainstorm. Makuu relents, but insults hippos for always following the rules. With Makuu gone, Basi and Beshte work to free the young rhino from the reeds. In the midst of the rescue, the young rhino is spooked by a flock of egrets, and he accidentally spears Basi with his horn. The two manage to free him from the reeds, and the young rhino promises to not cross the Flood Plains again until the hippo lanes are complete. "Babysitter Bunga" The young rhino's mother hears that Bunga is babysitting Muhimu's son, Hamu, and she drops the young rhino off at Hakuna Matata Falls. While under Bunga's care, the young rhino learns to 'teke', 'ruka,' and 'teleza,' which means to kick, jump and slide, along with the rest of Bunga's charges. When Reirei and her pack attack Hakuna Matata Falls, the young rhino is encouraged by Bunga to 'teke,' 'ruka,' and 'teleza' to defend himself. The young rhino does as Bunga instructs him and successfully helps in fending off the jackals. Presently, the mothers of Bunga's charges arrive. After Bunga explains to the mothers that he taught the kids how to defend themselves, Muhimu declares Bunga to be the best babysitter ever. At this, the young rhino and the rest of Bunga's charges gather around the honey badger in a loving hug, and Bunga declares that he had known so all along. Physical appearance The young rhino is a sturdily built, stout rhino. His hide is tan, with a dark patch on his back, and he has two small horns on his face. His eyes are teal blue. Personality and traits The young rhino is easily spooked, being prone to losing his head in a crisis. He often jumps to conclusions and can have a rampant imagination when frightened, as seen when he imagines having seen the Zimwi when he really did not. Gallery 2016-10-15-18_59_09.png 2017-03-20-02_00_00.png 2017-03-20-02_00_36.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles